Dark Moon Rises on a New Day
by cutie3239
Summary: The third installment of the Kat Wittmer series. Kat now has to face whether or not she can do the job right. With everything changing around her, she can barely trust herself. But the return of a friend may be the push she needs to fight the doubt.
1. Chapter 1

**The girls are back in the most exciting adventure yet! The third installment in the "Kat Wittmer Series", I truly hope you've read I'm Just Like You, Well... Almost and Same Past, Same Story, A New Life. Thank you for following Kat's story, and be sure to know that this installment will have a lot more surprises. Without further commenting, I introduce Dark Moon Rises on a New Day**

* * *

Raindrops splashed against the dirt drive as the soft colors of the sunset pushed its way through the clouds. The Texan property was 3-acres and a small 1-floor ranch house settled right in the middle of it. The rain fell off the roof and made the wood of the front porch dark compared to the light-dry wood that was lit up by the soft porch light.

A single swing was settled on the porch, looking out to the west of the property. On the swing, a young woman with light brown hair rocked slowly on it, a baby on her lap, as a red V6 Mustang rolled down the dirt driveway and parked next to a rentable moving truck. Out stepped an older version of the woman on the porch.

"Hey, Kat," the girl on the porch smiled as Katherine Wittmer rushed up the steps and onto the dry porch. "How was the drive?"

Kat smiled at her younger sister, Lily, as she plopped down next to her. "Got the guy coming to pick up the truck in the morning _and_ you're little VW Bug will be here later in the after noon," she replied. "And did you know that the closest town is like 5 miles away?"

"Not surprised," Lily smiled, letting Kat take her son, Jonathan. "You did decide to move out to the middle of nowhere."

Kat let out a suppressed laugh, only to change her thoughts back to what's been bothering her for the past two weeks. The thought of what she was told about Sam Winchester. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. When the boys' friend, Bobby Singer, called them, she nearly died. Now Dean wouldn't even call her.

Dean had promised to call Kat when it was over. But no call ever came in. And she was starting to get worried that something worse was happening to him.

"He still hasn't called, has he?" Lily asked quietly, pulling Kat from her thoughts.

With a solemn shake of her head, the older girl replied, "Haven't heard a word from him. And I'm going to be leaving for Colorado tomorrow and I can't get over that I'm not going to focus while knowing that Dean might be dead."

That wasn't the right thing to have told Lily. The younger sister looked a bit scared at the older, knowing that she was going after a vampire nest of 10 alone. It terrified Lily to death, but she couldn't talk Kat out of it once her mind was set. Part of Kat's new personality was helping others more. So instead of picking a fight with her, she just stood up from the bench and said, "I'm going to put the baby to bed." With that, the front door opened and closed without another word.

As soon as the door closed, though, Kat's phone starting ringing. It was a rare occasion that her phone's volume wasn't on vibrate, and it made her jump to hear ACDC's "Highway to Hell," playing loudly.

Quickly, Kat unlocked her touch-screen phone and threw it against her face. "Dean?"

"_Yeah, Kat. It's me,"_ the hard voice on the other end replied softly. _"I'm guessing you've heard after all the messages you left."_

With a smile, Kat nodded to herself. "Yeah, I heard. Look, I'm so sorry, Dean. Is there anything I can do?"

"_I don't think there is anything you can do_," he replied quietly. This definitely wasn't the same man she knew almost 2 months ago. And he definitely wasn't the same man from a year ago. Dean had changed. _"When are you going on your next job?"_

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow," Kat admitted, rising from the swing and leaning against the rail, watching the last of the rainfall. "Got a vampire nest in Colorado." There was a pause through the phone line, so she added, "If you want, you could meet me-"

"_I'm done hunting, Kat_," he said from the other end.

With a nod, Kat added, "Well, I'll be in the Frisco Bay area. If you're interested, I can always use your help."

There was a soft murmur on the other end before a quick 'goodbye' and the phone line going dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the previous Chapter 2. I didn't upload the right piece ^_^ Well, here's the _actual_ second chapter. Sorry about the failure uploading.**

* * *

The duffle bag dropped to the floor as Kat walked into the kitchen, kissing the top of her nephew's head as she passed him and picked up a waiting mug of coffee. Lily shifted around the kitchen island and handed Kat a bagel. "Got everything you need?" Lily asked as Kat ripped off a piece of her bagel.

"Yup," she replied with a full mouth. "Except for that I'm leaving you with a hundred things to do." This was entirely true. The trucking company was coming to pick up the truck, a car was being dropped off, and a whole ton of boxes were to be unpacked, and a kid. What a nice older sister.

"I'll get over it," Lily replied with a sleepy smile. Kat had to remember that she got up an hour before Kat did, and it was only six in the morning. She must have been exhausted already. "But only if you buy me a pony."

Almost choking on her bagel, Kat looked at Lily as if she had fifty heads. "You're kidding, right?"

"We have more than enough room and we're out in the middle of no where," Lily replied, a mischievous smile creeping across her tired face. "Why not?"

"We have the crazy property in the middle of nowhere so people don't ask me why I'm never home and make a lot of noises that sound like shotguns firing," Kat reasoned. "It's not for a pony."

Lily wasn't finished. She saw how much it bothered Kat, and she was enjoying every minute of it. When Kat tried to escape the questions about things Lily could buy, Lily just got even more vivid. "What about a giraffe? Or a camel? You know, I always wanted a bomb testing site…"

"Lily, you're enjoying this too much," Kat laughed as she got into her car.

"But that's why you love me!" Lily smiled, leaning into the opened window as Kat turned the key and started the engine. "Make sure you call when you stop?"

With a smile, Kat pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the glove box and placed them on her face. "Darling, who said I'm stopping?" As soon as Lily was clear of the car, Kat turned and sped down the dirt driveway.

* * *

The seven-hour car ride was long and hot, stiff and boring. The music blared most of the way there, and by the time Kat reached her motel in Frisco Bay, under the cover as FBI Agent Carla Scottswood, she wanted to pass out. The beds in her motel room were hard, but she had brought a padded sheet, so it was a little more comfortable.

Minutes after hanging up with Lily, Kat had taken a shower, and her phone vibrated the whole time. And the unknown number never left a message. A supposedly relaxing shower ended up with her listening to her phone vibrate nonstop.

Pulling on a pair of black shorts, a red sportbra, and a hoodie, Kat flopped onto the bed and watched a movie about a girl from Jersey working at a bar in New York. It was one of her favorite movies, and she was pissed when the banging on her door started. And it wouldn't stop.

Kat jumped from her bed and marched to the door, pulling the door open with such force that it dragged her a few inches. "What the hell kind of person are you that you have to bang on the-"

"Well, you never answered your phone, so we were under the impression that you were dead," replied one of the men who stood in front of her.

It surprised her more than anything to see them standing there, but it surprised her even more to see one specific man standing there. Looking past her ex-boyfriend, Kat whispered, "Sam?"

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness already. I'm trying to ease into a crazy plotline. ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam?" she asked in disbelief as Kat looked at the two Winchester brothers; both alive and _not_ dead. "But how-"

"Never mind that fact, Kitty-Kat," Dean smiled as he pushed his way into the motel room. "You know, you aren't the easiest person to track. Even in a small town."

With her mind still reeling, Kat closed the door and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Changed my mind," Dean replied. "Vampire nest sounds like fun." Kat saw something within Dean and knew that there was something he wasn't saying, and wouldn't say. That was going to be Kat's next job. So that was evidence 1 that something was wrong.

"Ok, whatever," Kat sighed, only pretending to admit defeat. "So what have you boys been up to?"

"Well, we just finished the job," Sam said, also hiding the fact that he had died. No one must have told him that she knew. _Dean must have been keeping lots of secrets_, Kat decided. _Evidence number 2._ "And when you called Dean about your job, I figured we'd come and give you a hand."

Kat nodded along with Sam's words, listening to the story as she made conclusions of her own. "Personally, I just got here, so I haven't gotten anywhere yet. When did _you_ guys get here?" Her question was directly directed towards Dean.

"Just now," Dean admitted, his eyes avoiding Kat's. _Evidence number 3._

"Shocker," Kat mumbled with a small smirk on her face. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep before _I_ start deciding to kill people."

Once the boys were out of the room, Kat pulled out a notebook and jotted down a few possibilities to remember what the hell she just saw.

_Possibility one: Dean made a deal_

_Possibility two: Sam was never really dead_

_Possibility three: Someone made a deal_

_Possibility four: Sam isn't Sam_

_Possibility five: I imagined the past two weeks_

Something was happening, and she was planning on making someone tell her. Kat laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Sam couldn't survive if he went through Hell. No one came back from hell.

But then again, someone did. And if Dean did it once, why couldn't be possible for Sam?

* * *

That morning brought a lot of confusion to Kat as she rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Had she really seen Sam and Dean yesterday? Was there a possibility of the past two weeks being fictional? Did Kat really go to sleep with a coffee container in her room?

The last question was a big, fat no. She leaned forward on the bed and crawled across it till she got to the foot of the bed and leaned to reach the cup that sat on the table. The coffee was still warm inside and a note was scribbled on the top. "Meet me at the diner" was all it said.

Across the street from the motel was a twenty-four hour diner. That had to be the meeting place in question, so Kat got up from the bed and opened her suitcase. She pulled out a navy-blue pantsuit and tucked her hair into a tight ponytail. As she slid on a pair of aviator's, Kat opened the door and walked out across the quiet road.

* * *

"You couldn't have knocked?" Kat asked as she sat down at the booth with Dean. "It's kinda creepy to wake up and realize someone was in your room while you're sleeping."

"You got over it, didn't you?" he smiled, but he didn't manage changing the permanent glare that spread across Kat's face. "Ok… so you're not happy…"

"What the hell did you do, Dean?" Kat practically yelled and whispered at the same time. Everything about the kind, soft-spoken girl was gone. Kat was angrier than anyone could imagine.

Dean leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and lowering his voice. "I didn't make a deal if that's what you're asking," he replied. "And I have no idea what happened." Through the early morning shadows, Dean's features told Kat that he was serious. "After I hung up with you, there was someone at the door. Lisa answered-"

"Who's Lisa?" Kat interrupted, wanting to know everything.

"That's a later story," he sighed, silently cursing himself. "But she answered the door and Sam was standing outside. He remembers everything that happened right up to the point where he died. And he's not a demon, Kat," Dean added as Kat opened her mouth to ask more questions. "He's Sammy."

Kat leaned back in the seat and twisted her neck to look behind her, as though making sure no one was there. She knew it was stupid, but it was habit. And as Kat leaned forward again and looked squarely into Dean's eyes, softening her own gaze, she knew what she had to say would hurt him. "How sure can you be that he really _is_ your brother?"

* * *

**So Kat's got questions that need answers... Hmmm... If you're wondering what will happen next, I'll give you a couple hints: It _will_ involve pie and there _will_ be a new character from Kat's past...**


	4. Chapter 4

**. I didn't realize how long this was while I was writing it. It might have been a lot longer if I hadn't had to charge my laptop...**

* * *

"I know my brother, and that's definitely him," Dean retorted after Kat had accused Sam in not being himself.

A waitress had walked past the two of them on edge, wondering if either would have wanted anything more than coffee. An elderly couple stared toward their general direction, apparently concerned about the early morning discussion. Kat, on the other hand, was worried. Worried that something had happened and that Dean could get hurt by a fraud. "Look, for all you know, Sam is a demon-"

"He's not!" Dean practically shouted. With a mixture of emotions, he stood from the table and stormed out of the diner. Kat dropped a twenty, more than enough for two coffees, on the table and followed him out.

She found the hunter leaning against the hood of his car. Kat hadn't even realized the Impala was sitting in the diner's parking lot and not the motel's. Softly, she walked up to where Dean stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just concerned. I mean, how many people come back from hell without a reason behind it?"

A soft chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he said, "I did."

"Well, you had a certain angel's help," Kat smiled. "How is Castiel anyway?" She hadn't seen the angel since Zach had her and Dean locked up somewhere. _Had it really been that long? _she wondered.

"I don't know," Dean replied, turning and looking at Kat. "He went up to Heaven. Haven't seen him since." Then he observed the girl, the _woman_, in front of him. Kat had changed a lot since the last time he saw her in New Jersey. Her hair was a lighter brown than before, almost blonde. And she looked more tired than before. "So how have you guys been?" he asked casually.

"Moved to Texas," Kat said, leaning next to Dean and looking out at the diner. "Lily's home with the baby while I'm up here. She's turning into a good mom."

"What about the boyfriend? Is he around?"

With a laugh, Kat looked down at the dirt and smiled. "He was more than angry to hear we were moving to Texas. Wants more of his 'fatherly rights.' He'll get them when he visits."

"And what's the guy's name?"

"Hell if I remember," Kat laughed. "Can I even remember my own?" It was good to laugh. She hadn't been as happy in a while. Dean always made her feel good. "So… who's Lisa?"

The way he shoved his hands deep into his pocket and the way his shoulders slightly stiffened showed Kat that Dean didn't want to tread that water. But he would do almost anything Kat asked him to do. "I promised Sam that, if he died, I'd stop hunting. I wouldn't make a deal to bring him back, and I would try and make my life normal." Dean paused and looked at the rising sun. "The only girl that I could see myself with was Lisa. If I was to ever have a supernatural-free life, it'd be with her."

Something must have revealed Kat's emotions, cause Dean quickly added, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lisa sooner."

"Why apologize?" she asked, putting a smile on the face that wanted to frown. "Dean, we promised not to do this to ourselves. We weren't going to do the whole dating thing and we were going to be friends. I'm happy you found someone to be with." Dean must have believed her, because he smiled at her and he wanted to head back to the motel. Kat didn't believe herself, though. For the second time in Katherine Wittmer's life, she felt like she had to hide her emotions from some and put of a façade.

* * *

"Agent Carla Scottswood?" Kat asked into her cellphone as she took a few steps away from the police and the Winchesters who stood over another dead body. Another vampire attack happened the previous night. And Kat should have been on top of it.

"_Kat, we have a big problem!_" Lily replied through the phone, her voice coated with worry. _"I screwed up. BIG!"_

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Kat demanded, her sister role taking over her fake-FBI agent one.

"_Andrew, that's what happened! I told him where you were_."

"You did what?" Kat asked, hoping she heard her sister wrong.

"_I'm so sorry, Kat. It slipped my mind when he called and… He's on his way to see you."_

"And when will he be here?"

"Agent Scottswood, isn't it?" asked a husky voice from behind her. Kat turned on her heels to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, spiked blonde hair, and a smile that could melt any girls heart. Except Kat had seen it all before. And she wasn't going to melt twice. "Agent Andrew Fetterman," he said, extending his hand for her to shake. "Headquarters sent me to work with you."

* * *

"You are _not_ working with me, Andrew!" Kat screamed at him in the motel room later that day. It wasn't even five in the afternoon and she was screaming. "Last time I checked, I told you I never wanted to see you _again_! And I still don't!"

"Come on, Kitty. You still can't be mad at me for the werewolf gig two years ago," Andrew, or Andy as he now liked to be called smiled. He looked over his shoulder toward Sam and Dean, who sat at a table, Dean eating a piece of apple pie. "Accidentally missed a werewolf by a centimeter and shot an arrow into her shoulder."

"And I _still_ have limited motion in that arm!" she yelled. "And I'm _not_ working with you, Andrew-"

"Andy," he corrected for the fifth time.

"Until you stop being such a cocky, arrogant asshole!"

Andy turned back toward Sam and Dean and smiled. "Really, she loves me. The reason she's really angry is because I wouldn't sleep with her after the job. You should see her in bed-"

"Andrew, get the_ hell_ out of her!"

"Not until you realize that we should be together." The crazy, cocky smile he had made Kat sick to her stomach.

"Get out." Kat hadn't even the words had left her lips. It was exactly what she wanted to say, but she doesn't remember uttering them. Maybe it was because it wasn't her. Dean had stood and was standing by the door, looking like he could kill someone. "Or get thrown out. Your choice."

It was apparent that Andy didn't want a part of that, because he turned to Kat and smiled, "You'll see me again," before he took Dean's advice and walked out.

Once he was out of the room, Kat flopped onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow, letting out an angry groan. "I'm guessing you really don't like him," she heard Sam say.

"I'd rather be eaten by a wendigo than ever see him again," she said through the pillow. "No, wait… I want _him_ eaten by a wendigo."

"I can arrange that," she heard Dean mumble, and Kat could feel her lips rise into a smile.

* * *

**Hmmm... I see a beautiful relationship between Dean and Andrew. Or maybe not. . SEE? told you there'd be pie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about how long it's taken for me to post this chapter! I've been writing in a notebook, which has somehow disappeared . I think my sister took it because I right too much lol. Ok, enough with my random chatter. Here's the newest chapter of the Kat Wittmer Series!**

* * *

Andrew had followed them around the next day, all day, "helping" them find information involving the attacks. Andrew had insisted on going along with Kat to interviewing the victim's family, and even after that he insisted on going with Kat, Sam, and Dean to stake out the vampire house. By four that afternoon, Kat was about to kill _herself _from over-exsposure of Andrew.

Luckly for her, she got a job that involved her being really quiet. Kat had been sitting in the brush mere yards from the vampire nest. It was an old, abandoned horse stable; one floor high, wide doors on the front, a small door in the back, most likely only five stalls on each side, and only two windows. The windows were large skylights that shone down onto the raptors in the barn. Easy access for an asult down onto the vampires, or so Kat figured, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

No. What captured Kat's attention was the antient pickup truck barreling down the driveway. The truck seemed to be older than dirt, maybe something the vampires found at the old barn, but what stepped out of it was deffinitly a vampre. One way Kat could tell was the fact that there was blood covering him. Another was that, when the door opened an one of the other vamps let him in, they didn't kill him.

"That's five," Kat muttered to herself, having spotted only five vampires the whole time she sat there, and she was sure that's all there was. Machette attached to her belt next to her gun, Kat pulled her phone out from the small clip that was between the two weapons and quickly called Dean.

_"What do we got?" _he asked barely two rings later and without a hello.

"At least five, maybe six. No more than six," she replied surely. "I'm going down to get a closer look."

_"No,"_ Dean practically shouted into the phone. _"You don't take one step-"_ Kat never finished hearing what he was saying. She had ended the call and started to creep closer toward the barn.

* * *

"...one step closser toward that- Kat? Kat!" Dean yelled into his phone before throwing it into the trunk of the Impala and slamming his hands against the side of the car. "Damnit, Katherine!"

"What happened with Kitty?" Andrew asked, slightly concerned. More concern than Dean would have liked.

Pulling out another gun, a large machette, and his phone, Dean slammed close the trunk of the car and started settling the weapons around his person. "_Kat_ decided to go get a closer look of the nest by herself. That girl is _going_ to kill me." He quickly sent Sam a text, knowing his hiding place was a bit more risky than Kat's was, then turned back to Andew. "Stay here."

"By myself?" Andrew asked, jumping off the side of his black Toyota Tundra. "Hell no. I'm going in and helping to save the day." Before Dean could yell at Andrew more, he noticed that the annoying hunter had pulled out his own machette and a small dartgun with a bag full of darts, no doubt filled with dead man's blood. "Now let's go get Kitty out of there."

* * *

Kat sat at the edge of the driveway and looked at the barn. Soft voices could be heard from where she stood, but what they were saying, she couldn't tell. But ever the investigator, Kat wanted to know more.

She wasn't going to go over there and see what the were talking about, though. Lily made her promise no more risky manuevers after the wendigo issue. And it wouldn't be fair for Kat to die and leave her sister alone with the baby. So that's why she didn't take that extra step forward. That's why she pulled out her cellphone to tell Dean that she was on her way back. That's why she played it cool when she came face-to-face with one of the vampires who she had been watching.

"Lost, are ya?" he asked taking a step even closer to Kat.

Smiling, she held up her phone and replied, "Not anymore! My car broke and I had to find siginal to call my parents that I'd be late to their house, but my boyfriend fixed it, so we're all good!" Dancing, she could do. Pretending to be a fed, easy. Lying to save her life, maybe the hardest thing Kat has ever done.

"I don't think you're good," he wickedly smiled as he grasped Kat by the shoulder and the back of her neck, pinching the nerve in the back of her neck and Kat slipped into a darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat was sitting on the cold floor with her hands tied around a poll behind her back. She had almost forgotten how she got there till the vampire who found her walked up to her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he smiled. Movement flickered around Kat, and 15 vampires stepped into the fading sunlight that was hidden within the room. _Damn_, Kat thought to herself, seeing how many vampires there really was. "So you want to tell me why you were really hiding outside a vampire nest, Hunter?"

With that, the vampire twirled around a small dagger that Kat had hidden in her boot. It wasn't too hard to be able to find a machete and a gun on her person, but they had to have known where else to look, otherwise they wouldn't have known Kat had a small dagger with her. "I was going camping, since I'm a little girl scout," Kat smiled, the lie spread right across her face.

The vampire laughed and then he leaned even closer to Kat's face, the smell of blood and death emitting from his lips. "Stop messing around," he whispered. "It'll only make your death more excruciating."

"Who said I'd be the one dying right now?" Kat asked, whispering in the same tone as the vampire had.

He laughed and then stood up, walked behind Kat and leaned into her ear. "You _really_ don't know what you're messing with, do you?"

Before Kat could reply, five loud pops sounded in the air and five vampires, including the one behind Kat, fell to the ground. _How can a bullet kill a vampire_? she thought to herself, and then Kat realized that they were just stunned, not dead. And that the pops were really tranquilizers.

As if always trying to give his answer, Andrew jumped from a raptor and landed right in front of Kat. "Hey there, Kitty," he smiled, holding a tranquilizer gun in his hand. "Did you see that shooting? See, what I did was filled each tranquilizer with dead man's blood, and-"

"Andrew-"

"Andy."

"-untie me!" Kat screamed at him. She could see more movement around the barn and blood splatter in the air as Sam and Dean removed the vampires of their heads. Once Kat's hands were free, she quickly picked up her machete and cut off the head of the vampire that captured her. Breathing deeply, she whispered, "Bitch," before moving on to the next vampire

* * *

Smoke billowed up to the sky as the old barn burned. From where the cars were parked on the cliff-side, Kat could see every small movement that was going on bellow. Fire truck were already on scene, but from the extent of the fire, nothing would be left of the barn after the flames died down, and that was exactly what they wanted.

"You enjoy sitting on the hood of expensive cars, don't ya, Kitty?" Andrew asked as he walked over to Kat. She had been sitting on the hood of her car as everyone else was packing up. "How's your wrists?"

Kat's wrists had been burned by the rope that was used to tie them, and when Andrew asked about them, she pulled her arms deeper into the sleeves of her leather jacket. "I'm fine," she mumbled, hopping off the hood of the car. "And why do you care?"

"Maybe 'cause I still love you?" he asked, watching Kat as she opened the driver's door to her Mustang and froze. "Just because you stopped doesn't mean I did."

"Yeah, well, love dies when you try and use someone's sister as bait," Kat retorted as she turned and faced Andrew. What she was referring to was the last time she saw him. The time he "accidentally" shot Kat with the arrow during the werewolf job.

Thinking it would have been a great idea, Andrew insisted on taking Lily out to dinner while Kat did some research on the job. In the end, he had left Lily in an ally with no protection in hopes to drag the werewolf out from hiding. Well, it worked. And if Kat hadn't shown up when she had, Lily might not still be alive.

"You know just as well as I do that she wouldn't have gotten hurt, Kitty," Andrew whispered, closing the space between them. "I never would have let it get that far."

"But it almost did, and that's the problem."

A smile crept across Andrew's face and his gaze flickered toward where Dean stood. "What do you see in him?"

Kat followed Andrew's gaze and sighed. "There's nothing going on between Dean and I, Andrew."

"But there was, wasn't there?" Andrew asked, and Kat's gaze fell to her feet. "And you still are in love with him, aren't you?"

She didn't want to answer Andrew. She couldn't answer him. Everything that Kat has been through the past year and a half has been crazy and ridiculous. Now she was ready for something different, and she didn't want to listen to Andrew tell her what feelings she had that she hoped to keep locked up. "Why are you really here?"

He laughed and stepped away from Kat, about to turn to his truck. "Honestly, I don't know anymore," he replied, turning his back toward Kat and walking to his truck.

Kat wanted to scream, to throw something, to shoot him. But instead she sat down in her car and slammed her head against the headrest, tears starting to stream down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm starting to think that Kat Wittmer's story needs to come to an end, so I'm asking you all for input. Please review/message me/email me with ideas/comments/hopes about how you want the story to end. Thanks^_^**

* * *

_"Kat!" Lily yelled as she ran out of the house as the three cars drove down the driveway. Kat hadn't fully expected Andrew to come home with her, but he's been following them for the whole job, why wouldn't he pick up the stalker abilities easily?_

Jumping out of her Mustang, Kat stretched out her arms and caught her little sister as she ran up to her. "Hey, Kid," she laughed as Lily almost choked her. "Missed me much?"

"Only a whole lot!" replied Lily. The younger Wittmer's attention turned to the Impala, where Sam and Dean were getting out of the car and heading their way over to them. With another screech, she ran to the two boys and grabbed them both in a hug. "I didn't know you guys were coming back!"

"Well, we needed to see your new digs," Dean laughed as he let go of Lily as she went to hug Sam. "And you're way to good of a cook to pass up the opportunity of missing out."

Andrew came up to Kat and leaned on the Mustang next to the trunk. "She got big," he commented. "Anything else you should tell me?"

"I had a baby," Lily replied as she walked past them and back to the house.

Kat laughed as she watched Andrew's jaw drop open and stare after her. "Tell me she's kidding," Andrew asked, almost in complete shock. "If she had a baby then I'm going to start feeling extremely old."

"Start feeling old, buddy," Dean said, slapping him hard in the chest as brought his bag into the house. Kat closed the trunk of her car and pulled out her luggage and followed in suite.

* * *

Johnathan played with the cheerio's that sat in front of him as Kat and Lily set the table. "I can't believe Andy came all the way down here," Lily whispered as she sat the plates down on the table.

"You're calling him 'Andy' now?" Kat asked confused, then she shook it from her mind. "Yeah neither can I, but he did it anyway, and I really can't send him back just yet. He did help me out of a tough spot during the job."

Wanting to take it back immediatly, Kat noticed the quizzical look on Lily's face. "Something you're going to tell me about?" Lily asked as she handed a salad bowl to Kat.

"Not even a little," she smiled as she placed the bowl on the table and looked out into the living room. "Ok, little boys! Dinner's ready!" With that, the herds entered the room and took their seats around the table.

The dinner was mostly quiet between the hunters, the only person who was always talking was Lily as she brought Kat up on everything that happened while she was gone and the random questions about what everyone else was up to. After the dinner, Lily laid out desserts and made a pot of coffee while Kat laid her nephew down to sleep. The baby's room was connected to Lily's room via a shared bathroom so Lily could have her own privacy.

As Johnathan laid in his crib, he looked small and defenseless, but in complete contempt. He was growing really quickly and Kat felt that if she blinked, she'd miss it. "You're never going to get into this crazy job, are you?" Kat cooed to the baby as she leaned over top of the crib and ran a hand along his little arms.

"Hopefully he wont," came a quiet voice from the doorway. Turning quickly, she saw Dean standing in the doorway, leaning on the side and staring in. "He doesn't to live our life."

Kat nodded in agreement and walked over to the door and leaned against the wall by Dean, looking into the bedroom. "Well, only time will tell what kind of kid Lily brings him up to be."

"He'll have you," Dean commented, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kat's eyes turned up to him and she cought how close they were, cuaght in an all too familiar possition. His hand drifted from her shoulder to the back of her neck, and from there to the side of his face. "And if he'll be the luckiest kid in the world to have you."

Dean's lips were soft against Kat's, and she almost didn't recognize this kiss as his. But the face he gave her when she pulled away was deffinitly his. "Dean..."

"Here we go again," he groaned. "You always stop right at the very beginning, don't you?"

"Dean, we can't do _this_ in here," she said pointing toward the baby. "And we _can't_ do this. You're with someone who needs you, and I can't ruin your happiness." With that, Kat pushed past his arms and walked to her own bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, the end is near. I'm sorry to say that I'm being absolutely serious about it ending, and I apologize for just springing it on ya. It just isn't getting the recognition it deserves. **

* * *

The following morning was different between Kat and Dean. They're eyes never met and conversations between the two of them seem to have stopped completely. Kat could feel the worry that seemed to be emitting off of Lily, but when her younger sister asked what was wrong, Kat dismissed it as nothing.

"Nothing, my ass," Lily mummbled under her breath as she carried Johnathan out of the house and to her car. She was taking him to the park for the day with Sam when Dean invited himself to go along with them. Lily noticed that the two had made effort to_ not_ look at each other in anyway, which was hard do to in the same house.

"Just drop it Lily," Kat whispered back, then rising her voice, "You guys have fun at the park."

As the door closed, Kat felt Andrew's head lean against her shoulder. "So what are we doing today? Cause sitting around your house doesn't seem all too exciting."

"I have to go to the food store," Kat replied, going through her unpacked bags for her wallet. "If you want, you can come with, but if you make one stupid comment at all, I'm leaving you on the side of the road."

* * *

Andrew had decided to go along with Kat, and remained quiet except for casually commenting on things: The weather, her car, someone else's car. Normal 'Andrew' stuff. He even remained somewhat quiet while Kat shopped, and didn't even bother flirting with the young 20-something year-old who was flirting at him while she packed their bags.

As Kat started loading things into the trunk of her Mustang, Kat finally got irritated by the quiet. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked, dropping a case of water into the trunk.

Andrew stared down at her, looking deep into her eyes. That was one thing Kat always liked about him when they were together. He always seemed to be able to look right through her shield and straight into her emotions. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried?" she laughed, placing the last of the bags into the trunk and pushed the cart into the return station. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Don't act like an idiot, Katherine," he sighed as he leaned against the car. "You're not ok on the inside. I know you too well to get that you're unhappy and that something is seriously up Did Dan hurt you or something?"

"His name is Dean, and you know that," Kat sighed, walking to the driver's door as Andrew mirrored on the passenger's side. "And he didn't hurt me."

Andrew leaned against the roof of the car, his arms almost reaching all the way across the top. "Kat, don't lie to me. I love you too much, so please tell me what's going on."

"What did I tell you about stupid comments, Andy? I'll leave you here!" She didn't want to explain what was going on to him. Kat wanted to go back to hating Andrew, back to when she didn't want anything to do with him.

Fumbling with her keys, Kat could barely get her Mustang's key in her grip. All she wanted to do was escape Andrew. And as soon as her key got into the door to unlock it, she'd be safer. It never occurred her to just hit the unlock button on the remote, so when the key fell from her grasp, Kat just stared down at it for a moment before she jumped down to get it.

Andrew's hands covered her's as she picked the keys up, and he didn't let go. "Kitty-Kat," he whispered, noticing her harden gaze on their hands. This was an expression Kat used often to avoid emotions, and Andrew was expecting Kat's head to drop down on his shoulder when it did.

_Just breathe_, Kat told herself as she burrowed her head deeper into Andrew's shoulder. She wouldn't break, not now. She wasn't about to let her guard down and show that she was weak, but that wasn't an easy thing. Especially when Andrew represented an easier time, back when her aunt Becky wasn't gone, when Lily wasn't pregnant, when she was dealing with a guy who she loved but could never _really_ love.

"Kitten," he whispered again, and Kat remembered the last time Andrew called her that. It was right before the werewolf job, while Kat was recovering from a previous job. She had sprained her knee badly, and Andrew had pushed aside his bravado to emit to Kat that he was seriously worried about her. And that was the last time she really felt like she loved him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kat took a deep breath in and held it before she collapsed into Andrew's arms, forgoing her own ego and falling back to the safety of Andrew.


	9. Chapter 9

After arriving back from the food store, Andrew kindly brought the bags back in as Kat lifted the hood to the Mustang and stared at the engine. Driving back, an abnormal noise started to come from inside the car, and it was disheartening. It was nice that she was able to get some time alone with just the car, but that left her with thoughts of what happened in the parking lot. Did she really love Andrew again? Did she really love Dean even though all the crap he's put her through?

"Damn," she sighed, pulling on a cable inside the engine. It wasn't the fuel-line. That was something that Kat was now well-aware on how to fix. But the sound was something that she couldn't figure out. "I guess that means I have to bring it to a machanic."

"That's the last time I ride in this rediculous form of a car!" Kat heard Dean shout as he clambered out of Lily's Bug. He had to sit in the back due to Sam's rather long legs and it was apparent he wasn't thrilled. "Jesus, Lily! You need to get a bigger car."

"I didn't want a crazy car!" Lily replied, carrying the baby in the carseat. "I wanted a cute car."

Kat leaned further into the engine of the car, hoping it would help her focus more. And when the voices drifted away and into the house, Kat stood up a little straighter. "Need any help?" She almost slammed her head against the hood of the Mustang, not realizing Dean didn't go back inside.

"It's fine," Kat replied as she stepped away from the engine and sat down on the steps of the porch. "Just making stupid sounds. I'll take it to the Ford shop tomorrow."

"Turn the car on," Dean stated as he walked over to the engine, his jacket already off and sitting on the nose of the Impala not too far away.

With a heavy sigh, Kat did as she was told and turned the engine on. The horrible whinning sound started almost instantly, high-pitched and constant. Dean motioned for her to turn the car off and he was straight to work at the engine. "All that it is..." he grunted as he twisted and turned inside the engine "...is a little bit of tightening, and..." With a finally grunt, Dean stood and whipped his hands together. "Done."

Kat stared at Dean to the engine in disbelief. "Seriously? It can't be finished."

"The belt just needed to be tightened around a couple of... You really don't care too much, do you?"

With a smile, Kat shook her head. "Just too confusing for me to every understand."

With that, Dean stepped closer to her and looked down at her. _Dont fall for this trick, Kat,_ she told herself. _Dont do it!_ "I could always teach you how," Dean replied, taking another step closer to her so that their bodies were even closer.

But before she or he could do anything, the door to the house burst open and all Kat saw was Andrew's hand meeting Dean's jaw and Dean stumble on the gound.


	10. Chapter 10

"Andrew! Dean! Stop it!" Kat yelled at them as the two men threw their fists at the other. They were acting like stupid children instead of grown adults, and neither of them were listening.  
"Sam!" she called, hoping that he would be of some assistance.

Within seconds of Kat calling, Sam was out there and helping Kat pull the two apart. The side of Dean's face was already bruised, and Andrew's lip was bleeding. Besides his bleeding lip, Andrew's eyes still seemed to be shooting daggers. "I can't believe that _dick_ was trying to mess you up again after all he's done to you!" Andrew yelled, more to no one than anyone in particular.

"Oh, so now you're the one who has Kat's best interests at heart?" Dean yelled back, leaning against Sam's arm that was holding him back.

"Better than what you've been doing to her!"

"Can you two _shut up_?" Kat screamed, glaring in disbelief at them. "Since when am I someone that anyone has to take care of? You," she pointed toward Andrew, her finger jabbing his chest. "You can't just jump into my life and act like we haven't changed! Just because we _were_ together, doesn't mean I need you're help.

"And you," Kat wirled around and faced Dean, who seemed to soften as her eyes bore into him. "We decided it'd be best for us _not_ to be together. So that means that you and me are over! You have Lisa, and I have my life to live. I don't need you to survive."

The men actually seemed to have thought about what Kat was saying, and both their stances relaxed. Lily stood on the porch and watched as everything played out. _There has to be more to the story besides what Kat sees_, Lily thought to herself as her sister stalked off into the house.

* * *

Dean had gotten into his car and drove off by himself for a little while, and Andrew did the same in his truck. Kat had ventured off into her room and wouldn't come out for anyone, so Lily and Sam sat outside on the porch swing together as the sun set. "Remember when our lives were easier?" she asked him, finally being able to break her silence from after the fight. "Back when it was either Kat hated you or liked you?"

"Yeah, I like to think back to when the only thing I had to worry about Dean and girls was walking in on them in the motel rooms," Sam sighed, leaning further into the porch swing. "Why can't life be that easy?"

"Cause then life wouldn't be as exsiting," Lily laughed in reply. Her thoughts of Andrew's agenda seemed to change as constantly as Kat's feelings about Dean. First, Lily was sure he was just trying to be a stupid jerk when he called her asking about Kat's location, but now she was actually starting to think that he really does still love her. "Maybe it would be best if Dean went back to that girl he left."

Sam shook his head and looked further out into the setting sun. "He'll never go back to Lisa."

This puzzled Lily more than before. "And why is that? I thought that she was the girl of his "normal-life" dreams."

"She was," Sam agreed. "But he left her for Kat when I came back."

* * *

Kat had packed a bag with a CD player and her dancing shoes and had snuck out the window of her bedroom. Lily wouldn't try to distrub her if she knew what was good for both of them, and Kat had to get out of the house. So that's exactly what she did. There was an area not too far away from the house, within walking distance, that was covered by trees and open enough to move around easily. That's where she was going.

When she got there, she wasted no time switching into her dance shoes from her sneakers and removed her leather jacket. The late summer air chilled her skin, but once she'd start dancing, the chill would be gone quickly. The CD player on, the soft music of _'Cry on Command'_ by Gloriana started to play.

It had been years since Kat had last danced. After her parents death, she vowed to never do it again. And all the motions and steps that she thought were lost forever flowed through her feet just as easily as before. And soon Kat was lost in the music.

All the worries left her, and she was in a complete peace. So complete, she never noticed Lily walking up to her till her younger sister pulled her by the shoulders and wrapped her in a tight embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

"Want to tell me what you're doing out here, in the middle of the night, dancing in the woods?" Lily asked as her and Kat slowly made their way back to the house.

But the elder sister didn't reply. She just pulled her jacket closer around her body and stared up at the stars. "I think we should go back home," she finally said as she stood still and looked up as though there were answers up there.

Lily turned and faced her sister. Kat could feel that she was being looked at funny, but she didn't really care. "We're going home," she heard Lily say as though she was being an idiot.

"I mean back to Connecticut." When Kat turned to see the look on her sister's face, it was pure shock. Never has she seen the look on Lily's face that was just like that, and Kat knew that there was a mix of questioning and confussion somewhere in there. "I just think that if we went back to Aunt Becky's old house-"

"I thought you sold that," Lily interupted.

Kat let her shoulders drop and stared back up at the sky. "I couldn't do that," she whispered. "But who need's this Texas air anyway, right? We'll go back home. Back to where everything was normal."

"Normal?" Lily laughed as she started to get angry. "_You_ can never make anything normal, Katherine! First, you made my life so structured growing up that I barely had any form of a normal life. Second! You've moved me from state to state TWICE in the past year and a half! As soon as I start making friends you drag me somewhere else! You know what, Kat? I don't want to go anywhere with you anymore!"

Now the tables had flipped. Kat was staring at Lily in confusion, and she couldn't understand when or why her little sister was acting so differently. "What do you mean, Lil? You _don't_ want to live with me anymore?"

"I'm 18 now," she replied, looking more grown up than ever. "And it seems to me that you're the one who needs parenting."

"Parenting? Seriously?" kat laughed in reply. "I had Mom and Dad do that for me. I think I'm the one who is the most mature out of the two of us."

"Really? Cause you don't even know the true reason why Dean came back. You are too childish to see that Dean gave up his normal life for _you_. Though, now I can't see why. You just act like a selfish, spoiled-rotten, rich little brat who thinks she knows best. And every time you start to _not_ get your way, you end up running from it."

Kat stared at her younger sister, completely appauled. Words couldn't describe what emotions she was feeling at that second in time. It was a mix of anger, fear, hurt, and acknoledgement. Had she really acted that way? Had she really been such a terrible person?

The look that was in Lily's eyes showed that she didn't mean to say it, but that those words were what she felt. Kat couldn't stand the feeling of being a failure of a rolemodel to her younger sister. "Fine," she whispered, holding back tears. "If you don't need me, I'll leave."

Dropping her shoes and ignoring Lily's calls for her to return, Kat sprinted deeper into the forrest, throwing off her jacket and running further and deeper than she ever should have at night.

* * *

"Guys!" Lily yelled as she made her way back toward the house. She saw the truck and Impalla in the driveway, and was thankful that there were people who cared enough to look for Kat.

Someone must have heard her, cause the porch light turned on as something moved infront of the sensor of the lights. "Lily?" she heard Dean's voice question as she ran up the steps and grasped tightly to the wooden rail. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"It's Kat," she replied, fighting for breath. By the time Lily had gotten on the porch, Sam and Andrew had come outside. "She took off. Into the woods. Can't find her."

"Shit," she heard someone sigh as Lily collapsed to the floor. It must have been Andrew, because directly after that, his hand was on her shoulder, asking where there were flashlights. Lily didn't have a doubt in the world that they wouldn't be able to find Kat's trail, but would they even be able to find a trained hunter who didn't _want_ to be found?


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, it's been too long a wait and this chapter is very short, but I still dont really know how I want to write this chapter. I know what I want to happen next, and I know how I want it to end, but I have no clue what I want the action part to be. Hope you still enjoy it even though it's crazy short.**

* * *

Kat had run deeper into the woods than she meant to, and she still didn't have any plans on going back. Maybe that's why, when she did stop, she walked around in a circle with her hands on her head. "What the hell am I doing?" she whispered. She just walked out on her little sister again, which showed that she didn't care. "Not the best move, Kat." Everything she did was ever going to change anything. This was the last straw and Kat knew she couldn't go back.

"I'm the biggest screw-up ever," she sighed as she leaned against a tree and plopped to the ground.

"Maybe not _ever_," came Dean's voice as he pushed himself out of the trees. "But definitely today."

The air seemed to stiffen as the two caught each other's stare, and Dean kept his distance. "What are you doing here, Dean?" Kat whispered as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

Raising the hand that had the flashlight in it, he replied, "Looking for my car. Think I parked it way out here," sarcastically. "Why the hell do you think I'm out here?"

"To drag me back home," she mumbled as she buried her head into her arms. "To sit me down and yell at me since I apparently have no idea what I'm doing with my life."

"You're right. You don't." Even though Kat expected him to say that, she still ended up flinching at Dean's words. "You are so over-protective of Lily and yourself that you don't even realize that you're making a bigger issue! And then something blows up and you panic and do something crazy!"

"I wouldn't say crazy…"

"This isn't crazier than when you left Lily for two months and almost killed yourself?" Dean asked as he lowered himself and forced Kat to look into his eyes. "Cause running out into the woods when its kinda cold out is totally sane."

"Know what else is insane?" Kat asked as she finally relaxed her body enough to look at Dean. "The fact that you actually came looking for me in the middle of no-man's-land Texas."

"It's not that crazy," he sighed as he gripped Kat by her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "Well, maybe a little."

Dean's hands stayed on Kat's shoulders a few moments longer than they needed too, and neither of them moved after his hands fell off. "So," Kat sighed as her gaze shifted around. "What do we do now?"

"Right now, I think we need to get out of here," he replied, his voice now distant. "Because I think something's hunting us."

Before Kat could ask what he was talking about, a low growl sounded from behind her, and she turned quickly onto her heals. The sounds came from deeper into the forest, but it was definitely circling them. "What do you think it is?" she whispered to Dean over her shoulder as her eyes stayed glued to the last place she heard the thing.

"I don't know. Cougar, bear…"

"Wendigo?"

Kat heard Dean exhaled quickly before he replied, "Could be. We need to get out of here before whatever it is finds us."

"You're such an idiot," she sighed as she took a few steps back toward where the house was. "It's only going to follow us. Or kill us when our backs are turned!"

"Do you have any better options?" Dean hissed as he pulled his gun out and moved the flashlight around the dark woods. "We don't have any way to kill it. The gun is useless."

"Since when did wendigos start showing up in Texas?" Kat wondered. Montana, Colorado, she could understand that, but she couldn't get what it'd be doing so far south.

"Maybe it's on vacation. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Dean shouted, and Kat flinched.

Not because of his words this time, but because something fell from above her and scrapped her arm. "Ouch," she hissed as she grasped her arm. A small gash was on her arm, and blood was starting seep out from between her fingers. "What the…"

"We need to get out of here," Dean started, grabbing Kat's waist and pulling her as he ran. "It's going to be going after your blood."

"Thanks, Einstein!" she cried as she ran. "Like I didn't remember that from last time!" Even though Kat had a lot worse injuries, she hated the sight of her own blood. It wasn't because she was squeamish, but it usually made whatever the injury was feel a hundred times worse if there was blood. "Just make sure the thing doesn't end up eating me, and maybe I'll be a happy gril!"


	13. Chapter 13

**There will be three more chapters after this one. I decided to cut this short because it is running out of possibilities. I've been talking with someone who would like to continue the series, but I wont continue the Kat Wittmer Series past Dark Moon Rises on a New Day. I'm sorry. **

* * *

The lights of the house were starting to break through the trees and Kat's hopes started to lift as she held Dean's hand hard as the two ran toward the house. Every step closer they got to the house was another step further from the wendigo. And the further away, the better.

But something wasn't right. Every nerve in Katherine's body told her that this wasn't a normal thing. The wendigo seemed to be hunting them, and not like normal.

Just as Kat was about to tell Dean what she felt, the three claws of the wendigo racked down her back, pulling her from Dean's grasp and throwing her to the forest floor. Her back burned from the sudden ripping of flesh, and she fought hard to hold back a scream in her throat, even though tears were already falling. None of her body parts seemed to want to move, and Kat could tell that the wendigo was standing over-top of her. Just staring.

Yelling could be heard coming from the direction of the house, and Kat knew that everyone had seen what had happened to hear. Time ran slowly to her; the lights of flashlights blinding as the heavy footsteps bounded slowly into the ground.

_I'm going to die_, Kat told herself, but that wasn't something she was worried about. She was worried about Johnathan and Lily. What would happen to them without her? Lily couldn't survive by herself. _But she wouldn't be by herself. She'd have Andrew and Sam and Dean… _

Dean. Katherine never got to tell him how she really felt about him. About the feelings she had for him when he pointed a gun at her on the side of the road two years ago. Or even when she thought she was angry at him more than Hell itself. She always loved him.

But that wasn't going to matter. The wendigo stood directly overtop of Kat, it's vial smell filling the air, and it's claws covered in blood. And there was nothing she could do but lie there and wait for the end to come.

* * *

"_Clear the hall!" someone shouted over the sounds of other people shouting and heavy footsteps running. _

"_What exactly happened to her?" someone else asked through the veil of darkness._

"_Someone attacked her while she was out for a run," replied a husky voice._

"_At night?"_

"_Doctor, just save my sister, or I swear I'll kick your ass," demanded a hard and tear-filled voice._

"_We'll do everything we can."_

* * *

"_Sir, it could be hours before she wakes up."_

"_I'm fine where I am."_

"_The doctor will call if there is any change."_

"_I said I'm fine."_

* * *

"_Dean, I'm going to take Lily and Jonathan back home."_

"_Okay."_

"_Do you want anything?"_

"_I'm fine, Sammy."_

* * *

A soft, steady beat was the first think Kat noticed as the world started to come back to her. She was lying on her left side, and her right shoulder had a slight burning sensation. Something pulled at the skin on her wrist, and when she moved her legs to stretch them out, her feet tapped something that was on top of the covers.

Her eyes flickered open slowly, a reaction from the bright light that came in from the window. At the foot of the bed, a pair of boots, crossed at the ankles, leaned against the bed. That was what blocked Kat from stretching her legs completely.

Fragments of the night slowly came back to Kat as her eyes drifted up the legs and to the face of the body. Dean carrying her to the house, him yelling at Andrew, the tear-stained face of Lily. This might not have been the first time Kat had put herself in so much danger, but this was the first time that people she loved had to watch her come close to death.

"Sleepy-head," Kat croaked as she kicked the bottom of Dean's boots. "Move your feet of my bed."

Dean jumped up from the chair he had fallen asleep in and blinked at the world, a strong hand rubbing at his week face. It took him longer, it seemed, than Kat for him to get his grounds on where he was and what had happened, but when he did, he was at his feet and standing directly in front of Kat. "Hey," he smiled, his hand brushing fragments of Kat's hair out of her face. "How you feel?"

With a nonchalant expression, Kat raised her eyebrows and let out a slight humph. "I kinda feel like I was turned into some kind of barbeque strips."

"That's not funny, Kat," Dean grumbled as he stared at Kat sternly.

"It's a little funny," she replied, pinching her fingers together. Something wasn't right with her, and she knew that, but Kat just figured it was the medication. There was no way in hell that her back should have felt as fine as it did.

"Where's Doc?" Dean said, looking toward the door from the hospital. "Whatever drugs he's got you on, I want you to be on all the time."

A smile crept across Dean's lips before he kissed her forehead, and that small gesture made Kat realize that she didn't have to run anymore. There was no need to feel lost. "Where's Lily?" she asked, trying to look behind her to see if her sister had come through the door.

"Don't move your back," Dean replied, keeping Kat in the position she was meant to be. "I'll call Sam and get her up here for you, ok?"

"Thank you," Kat smiled as she took Dean's hand in her's. "For everything."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Writing it actually felt like it was longer than how it was when I read it. . Kat still has a couple of crazies still in her, so maybe we'll see that. The person who wants to continue wants to see a possibility of what Kat would be like if she forgot she was a hunter. Its a cool idea, but not something I'm willing to work on. **


	14. Chapter 14

****

Raise your hand if you've missed Kat and all them crazy characters! *Mine shoots straight up!* Yup. I've missed Kat more than I'd thought. I think that unexpected hiatus was what I needed. Anyway, I'm back, and the creative juices (tehe. Juices) are flowing. And, don't quote me on this, but I _might_ be continuing Kat's story a little longer than I expected. IT'S NOT WRITTEN IN STONE YET! I've just been thinking. Well, without further interuptions by me, here's a very short chapter that reviels a missed character... CASTIEL!

* * *

The steady beat of the heart-monitor kept Kat's mind in a trance as she counted the tiles of the hospital's room for the fifth time. "Yup," she sighed to herself as she leaned her head deeper into the soft pillow. "Still only 250 of them."

It only took about an hour to count all the tiles five times. Dean had left Kat's side to go and grab some lunch since she was stable, and it would be another half hour until Lily and everyone else was supposed to show up. Till then, Kat was stuck pretty much motionless in a very boring, very white, _very_ sterile hospital room. Even the television wasn't working.

Kat was just about to go and break a "rule" and stretch to grab her cellphone when a surprising voice interrupted her. "I don't believe that movement will help you heal any faster." Standing at the foot of the bed and looking as much as an insurance advisor as before, Castiel stood straight at the end of Kat's bed, his gaze freezing Kat in mid reach.

"Well, if it isn't the angel who can't ever call anyone back," Kat huffed as she gingerly adjusted herself so that her back's stitches didn't pull. "What are you doing down here? Thought you were too good for us lowly humans."

"I don't think of you as 'lowly,'" Cas replied as he mad his way to Dean's abandoned chair and sat down, "and I was… occupied."

Occupied. _There_ was a word that Kat was familiar with, but usually it was she who had a hundred things on her mind. "You still didn't answer my question. What's up, or… er… down?"

"You're the reason why I a here," Castiel replied as he reached over and lightly touched Kat's forehead. The skin on her back began to prickle, and then she could actually _feel_ the pieces of her skin coming together and the muscle grow back almost instantly.

Kat stretched a hand behind her back, and felt the area where the wendigo dug its claws deep into her back. There wasn't even so much as a raised scar on her back. "Wow," she whispered as she sat up in the bed and actually moved her back for what felt like forever. "Its like nothing happened."

"I need you to not see Dean," Cas stated as though it was a common thing to say.

It caught Kat completely off guard, and all the air rushed out of her lungs. How could he say something like that to her, especially not showing his face to anyone in months? And right at the point where Kat was starting to admit that she could live with out him, but that she didn't _want_ to live without him?

"What… But… Castiel! How can you be such a-"

"Dean needs to pay attention to what is going to happen, Kat," Castiel said, cutting Kat off. "If there was any other way, I would have liked to have left you having the life you want, but my hands are tied, as you'd say." The whole time Castiel told this to Kat, his eyes stared down at his hands, as though they were literally tied.

The angel who sat beside the young woman was the one she recognized as an old friend, but different. He was tired and worn, and he was not nearly as easy as he was when she'd last seen him. "What's going on, Cas?" she asked, her voice soft and hiding the hurt she really felt. "What are you not telling me?" But he never replied to Kat. He just stared at her as though he was doing the hardest thing he had ever done, and disappeared just as Dean walked through the door.

Dean's eyes glanced around the room before they finally landed on Kat's. "Was that Cas?" Kat wanted to tell Dean everything Castiel told her, but she couldn't. Katherine knew that Dean would do whatever it took to talk to the angel and find out why he was needed, and Kat was going to be selfish and try to hold onto Dean as long as she could. Or maybe just long enough to tell him that she loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

The full force of Lily slammed into Kat as her younger sister ran out of the house and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Careful," Kat warned. "Still sore."

Dean had driven Kat home from the hospital shortly after Castiel had left, and Lily was beyond excited to see her sister. And everyone was at the house when she arrived there. Kat didn't know if she should be thankful for having a welcoming party, or upset because of what she still had to do. She had to tell Dean to leave.

It was going to possibly be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but Kat was no longer going to be selfish. It was a new start.

"I'm just happy you're finally home," Lily laughed as she let go of her sister. "I mean, you left me with Sam and Andy the whole time, and the two are the most boring people ever. I mean, I had more fun with Jonathan."

"Where is my handsome nephew?" Kat asked, glancing around the people standing on the porch for the child. Andrew was leaning against one of the beams, his arms crossed over his chest and a witty smile upon his face. His eyes flickered toward where Sam was standing in the doorway, and who was holding Jonathan.

Kat smiled inwardly at seeing that everyone was safe and sound. That's all she really wanted. "Let's get in the house, before the sun sets," Lily stated as she picked up Kat's bag and headed for the house.

"One second," Andrew said as he grasped Kat's arm and stopped her. "Just want to have a word alone with Kitty-Kat for a second."

As everyone filed into the house, Kat felt Dean's gaze linger a moment longer before he closed the door behind him. Once they were alone, neither said anything. The crickets could be heard out in the distance, and the smell of rain to come clung to the air.

Taking a heavy breathe, Andrew finally broke the silence. "I really am happy that you aren't hurt. But there are things we need to talk about. And I don't think it can wait."

With a nod, Kat sat down on the porch step and Andrew followed. "I know," she replied. "I know that I've screwed everything up lately, and I think I'm ready to go back. Fix everything and make it the way it should be."

The conversation swung in a direction Andrew wasn't expecting. "Didn't realize you weren't going to go down fighting."

"Neither did I," Kat replied, and she meant it with humor, but neither of them laughed. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I can't drag you and Dean around anymore, and I can't pull Lily halfway across the country when I start feeling insecure. So I have to swallow my pride and do what's best for everyone. Even if it's not exactly what I want."

"Okay," Andrew started confused. "What are you talking about, because I thought I was going to be in charge of this conversation?"

"I'm taking your side, Andre- Andy," she sighed. "I'm admitting defeat. And I'm going to let life take a course I don't want it to take."

The silence between them felt like a ton of bricks, and for Kat, it was all pressed up against her back. "What made you decide this?" Andrew asked, not even bothering to notice she called him 'Andy.'

"An angel told me to," she admitted. "I have to get on with my life, and let Dean go. It's for the best."

"And you're telling me, and not him? Why?"

Kat grasped Andrew's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Because I don't think I can make everything right alone. The last time everything was the way it should be was when I was with you, and I think if you help me, I can make everything better again."

* * *

**Sorry on how long it's taken me to post a new chapter. I had a family emergency that's been keeping my hands tied as of late. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I missed you all! I'm sooo sorry at how long it has been taking me to post, but I'm having major writer's block for this story, and I keep hitting dead ends whenever I write. Hopefully, this little present will help. Also, in case you haven't heard. It was just announced today that Supernatural will run for a **_**7th**_** season! **

* * *

Kat couldn't believe what she was going to do. What she was _told_ to do. For most of the early morning, she had sat in the porch-swing, just rocking back and forth, and trying to figure out what she was planning on doing. Be selfish and totally disregard what Castiel told her to do, or to be selfless and push Dean out of her life? "What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself as she rocked the chair harder.

Hundreds of questions raced through her mind since she came back from the hospital. Does she push herself to love Andy again? _Could_ she love Andy again? Can she ruin the hopes of the world just so that her own world won't crash?

"Why can't this be simple?" she yelled as she stood up from the swing and leaned against the porch's railing.

"Why can't _what_ be simple?" Dean's distinct voice said asked behind her, causing her to jump.

She hadn't even noticed Dean walk out of the house and lean against the side of the house. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, leaning her back against the railing.

"Long enough to know that you've got something on your mind," he replied as he took the few steps it took to cross the porch and come up to Kat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, quicker than she should have. Dean knew that she was hiding something, and the gaze he gave her made her feel like he was searching her soul. "Fine! It's something Castiel said. Happy?"

It seemed to catch Dean off guard, which she wasn't expecting. "What did he tell you?" he asked, his stance curious and hard.

"Nothing," Kat sighed, staring off into the distance, watching the last bits of night fade away. "Don't worry about it."

Dean laughed half-heartedly before he grasped Kat's shoulder and forced her to stare at him. "Well, now I know there's something to worry about. I mean, you are a psychopath after all."

"Am not!" Kat denied with a laugh, pushing Dean's hand off of her. That was one of the many things she loved about him. How easily he could make her smile. And it was hard for her to keep any secrets from him, since the two were so alike.

One glance at Dean told Kat that she had to tell him what was going on. "Cass told me that we _can't_ be together," she sighed, avoiding his hard gaze. "Something because the 'angels' say so."

"The _angels_ said so?" Dean asked, anger filling his voice. "And _Cass_ said that this is what needs to happen?"

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" Kat asked, her voice small and weak.

"_I'm_ going to say a hell of a lot of things!" Dean practically shouted. He stormed off the porch and into the driveway, but didn't go anywhere near the Impala. "Castiel!" he shouted at the sky, beckoning the angel. "Castiel, I know you hear me! Now get down here!"

"What are you doing?" Kat called to Dean as she walked to the steps of the porch. "Dean, this is redicu-"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel simple said, standing behind Dean.

* * *

**Yeah, I told you I'm having terrible writer's block. If you want some better writing, check out _Fall Down Then Get Back Up._ I've been on the ball with that lately. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been almost a year, but I can't figure out where to go. So, I've finally decided to just end it. I took a good story, then ran it into the ground and now it's in a hole I can't get it out of. Now begins the countdown to the end of 'The Kat Wittmer Series'**

* * *

Kat watched as Dean stalked forward and punched Castiel in the face, then cradled his hand against his chest in pain. "Gotta stop doing that," she heard Dean mumbled before he turned back to Castiel. "Now, why the hell did you tell Kat that we couldn't be together?"

"Because you two _can't, _Dean," Castiel forcefully stated. "Heaven still has work for you-"

"I'm done with all that crap!" Dean shouted, his face burning with anger turned to a color of red that could have matched the Mustang. "What's going on?"

Castiel held their gaze, then he looked down at his feet and gathered his words. "Dean, there's a war going on in Heaven," he explained, his eyes resting solely on Dean. "Since Michael and Lucifer are locked up in Hell, no one knows what will become of the hierarchy in Heaven now, and everyone is fighting to be in charge."

"Then why did you tell me that we couldn't be together?" Kat finally asked, her voice meek and quiet compared to that of Dean's aggressive bravado. "What part does Dean have to play?"

The angel's hard and quizzical gaze landed on Katherine, and he shook his head. "It's not Dean who's playing a part. It's you."

"What?" Lily's voice rang out across the yard as her, Andy, and Sam made their way down to where the other three were standing.

Kat was frozen to the spot. Her mind told her that what she was hearing wasn't true, that it was all a lie. But her heart knew that it wasn't. "Why me?"

Castiel squared his shoulders as he stared deeply into Kat's eyes. Just the expression in his face told her that it was something that she didn't want to hear. "Many believe that you will choose a new commander of Heaven. But after that, you disappear from destiny. You're life ends."

_Ends. 'Ends' usually means 'death'. _"I'm going to die?" Kat asked softly, more as though she were looking for conformation than for an answer.

"No," Andrew stated as he shook his head. "No, she will not die. _I_ won't let it."

"I'm agreeing with the man with the massive amount of hair," Dean said with a hard look on his face, ready for a fight. "Nothing is going to happen to Kat."

"She might not die," Castiel stated as though he had been misunderstood. "I said that her destiny ends. Her life will have been completed. But this is why Katherine hasn't been at peace recently. With the war going on, her soul knows it has a higher calling, and until it's completed, Katherine will never be able to find herself."

Watching as Andrew and Dean fought for her life, Kat just stood there and watched. Could she really be done? Could her mind finally be at peace? After everything that had been shoved in her face, Kat felt as though her head was about to explode, and it would have no purpose. But this could be what she was looking for. She could fulfill her "destiny" and then be done with having to worry about anything. For once, she'd have time to work on herself.

"I'll do it," Kat stated, interrupting the arguments that had erupted and settling all the voices. "I'll choose someone. If it means being able to relax and just be me again, just be able to _breathe_ and not have everything be complicated." Eyes were on her from every angle, acting as though they knew what she was going through, but they didn't. "I want my life back."  
Dean walked up to Kat and grasped her arms for comfort. "Do you really think that doing this will make everything better?" he asked, keeping his voice soft as he stared into his eyes.

"I do," Kat whispered back, before she squared her shoulders and looked directly at Castiel. "I'll help you stop your stupid angel war."


End file.
